Crossed Worlds: Artemis Fowl and ST: TNG crossover
by Archer007
Summary: Someone from the Artemis Fowl universe ends up in the Star Trek: The Next Generation one... **CHAPTER 3 UP**
1. Fowl Manor

Crossed Worlds: An Artemis Fowl / TNG crossover

By Dslguy14

**LEP Headquarters, Haven**

Fowl was up to something. Foaly's scans had detected several LEP energy signatures active in Fowl manor. 

At first, it had seemed like the normal operations of Fowl Manor.

Then, when the signatures had peaked at beyond-industrial power, Foaly had ran more advanced scans.

It had turned out to be regular energy coupled with a fairy type of energy source - plasma. Artemis had to be doing something dangerous to be messing around with plasma, and he had had a slight aversion to the stuff ever since he helped infiltrate Koboi Labs.

Captain Short had been sent to investigate.

**On course to Fowl Manor, Earth**

Flying at about 60 mph in the sky over Tara, shielded, Captain Short proceeded to question Foaly  (over her secure radio) on what she should do.

"All right Foaly, what should I do with this Mud Boy when I find him?"

_"Well, Commander Root said that you should question him on the scene"_

_"…But he said to take him to HQ for interrogation if this is serious"_

"Just me on this one, hmm?" 

_"No, we have Retrieval one standing by at Fowl Manor"_

"Remind me again why I'm on this one"

Foaly sighed. _"You have the most experience with the Fowl boy, and – well, the council thinks he might have a soft spot for you"_

"What!!?"

_"Yes, yes, I know. Long shot, but it might help."_

As Captain Short came up on Fowl manor, Foaly instructed her on what to do.

_"OK, Holly, you go in first through the front door, but call for backup if you need it"_

"All right Foaly, I'll be fine"

Holly landed on the grounds of Fowl Manor and saw the nearby Retrieval team waiting for her arrival.

She gave them the thumbs-up sign and entered the manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like it so far? Someone gets sent to the TNG universe in the next chapter, I promise!


	2. The Energy

Crossed Worlds, Chapter 2: The Energy

By Dslguy14

Quote (because I feel random): "Whenever there is a Fowl situation, its usually me who ends up saving you, usually in some ridiculously dangerous capacity" 

~ Mulch Diggums, _Artemis Fowl and the Eternity Code_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Captain Holly Short entered Fowl Manor, she had a disturbing sense that something was wrong. Then, as though he had been invisible the whole time, Artemis Fowl the second stepped from some of the natural shadows formed by the manor.

"Well, well, Captain" 

He was wearing dark sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eyes and an equally indecipherable look on his face.

The sunglasses, were, of course designed to block the _mesmer_, but Holly took it all in stride.

"Fowl", she spat.

"What the heck are you doing with PLASMA???"

Unknown to the angry LEP captain, the floor underneath her was changing. Not visibly, of course, but components were shifting. Hydraulics hissed as an antenna-like device pointed at Holly from under the floor. Naturally, with almost everything Artemis built, it had been painfully constructed to spec, which meant the sound of the hydraulics did not carry into the manor.

"Holly, you are not to leave", Artemis intoned slowly.

"Nice try, Fowl"

You had to be looking a fairy directly in the eyes to give the said fairy a command. But, Holly had on a full LEP jumpsuit, which included a reflective visor. 

_Artemis knew that wouldn't work… Then why did he do it?? It could only mean that he wanted to delay…_

Captain Short's train of thought was interrupted when the antenna device shot a beam of what looked like pure energy.

It immediately tore though the floorboards of Fowl Manor like they were wet cardboard, quickly enveloping Holly. She dropped to her knees and was immediately disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

I don't even care if it's a flame!!!!!!

-Dslguy14


	3. Captured

Crossed Worlds

By Dslguy14

Chapter 3, Captured

Authors note to all readers: Sorry I took this long to update. I was on vacation in Washington state. Some advice for you: NEVER do the Mystic Lake trail: my thighs still ache. If I get the sickbay description wrong, don't flame me! Also, I haven't got my TNG Seasons 5-6 DVDs with me, so I might get some characters or descriptions wrong.

The disclaimer in the first chapter applies here.

*******************************************************************************

Holly slowly became aware of a dim light all around her. Realizing that she was barely conscious, she barely managed to open her eyes before a bright light made her wish that she hadn't. 

"Unnnh…," she muttered, as it all came flashing back

Artemis firing that device at her… feeling as though she was being taken apart, molecule by molecule… seeing that wall rush up to her…

Before she could put another thought together, a female voice interrupted her.

"Captain, the intruder is waking up!," her voice sounded.

Barely opening her eyes a crack, Holly could see that she was in what Mud Men would call a futuristic room. Set with about six hand rest-free beds around a carpeted room with fluorescent lights projecting an even light around the room.

Then she saw them.

Three Mud People were standing in the room. One was wearing a blue uniform under what looked like a Mud Persons doctor coat, which was also colored blue and had two front-side pockets. The other two were both wearing uniforms of red-on-black and somehow Holly could sense an aura of command about them.

_Military_, she thought bitterly.

Squinting a bit closer, she could see that one of them was bald, and the other one had a mustache. Also, she noticed that the bald one had four insignia-type circles around his collar, while the other one only had three. So, baldy was in charge.

Then baldy spoke.

"What were you doing, trying to get on my ship?"

Holly eyed him warily.

"Fowl set this up, didn't he?"

"Fowl?"

"YES!!, ARTEMIS FOWL!!!"

"Well, Captain Short... I do not see how this Fowl person is relevent to you trying to sneak on my ship"

"Where am I? A ship?"

***

Picard and Riker glanced at each other.

Apparently this being didn't know she was on the Enterprise-E. So that had to mean either someone forced her here, or some sort of phenomenon dropped her here, possibly against her will.

"You are on the Federation Starship Enterprise-E, and I am Captain Picard, and this is my first officer, Commander Riker"

***

Holly looked annoyed now.

"That, Mud Man, is the biggest lie I have ever heard"

"Well, the Federation..."

"I DO NOT want to hear it, human!," she almost roared.

"So, what are you going to do with me? Research, Experiments? Well?"

Picard and Riker looked highly affronted

"We do not _experiment_ with sentient beings, Captain," Picard said icily.

"I do not know where you get these preconceptions from, Captain, but I assure you that once your intrusion onto my ship has been thoroughly investigated, you will be free to do as you wish," Picard finished.

"I still don't believe I'm on a starship," Holly challenged

Picard almost looked like he expected this.

"Well then, Captain Short, I can offer you some proof later"

Something about Picard wasn't right. Holly could sense it. Then it hit her.

"How did you know my name...??"

Holly broke off, glancing at her Gnomish nametag. No human on the planet could read Gnomish... Or have the means to translate it... Except for Artemis Fowl.

"A Universal translator," Picard said quietly.

*******************************************************************************

I usually like to keep my chapters at around 500 words.

-Dslguy14


End file.
